


单身十五题

by Alasinnutshell



Series: 一千个平行世界 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: Lestrade目前单身。巧了，Mycroft也是。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 一千个平行世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852447
Kudos: 4





	1. 独自吃饭

Greg盯着面前盘子里的速食披萨看了好一会了，好像觉得瞪着它就能在上面烧出一个洞或者点起一团火来，在下一次眨眼之后就会变成令人垂涎的美味大餐……也许这主意不比擦一根火柴然后许愿来得靠谱。

平心而论，这东西不算难吃，但即便是一个中年失婚工作繁忙被迫吃了整整两周速食食品的老男人也有追求幸福的权利不是？他凭什么就不能走出房门走到市中心的中档餐厅吃顿好的？他凭什么就要面对这些面目可憎就像横陈着死尸碎块一样令人毫无食欲的面饼和烂糟糟的番茄酱？他甚至可以随便冲进街上的一间酒吧想喝多少就喝多少，最后再找个互相看得顺眼的人打上一炮……没错他明明可以这么做！新生活Greg！你离婚了！没人会管你晚上几点回家是不是跟别人去鬼混了！翻身的农奴把歌唱！

Greg情绪激动地从桌子前站起来，他大步地跨过房间，把钥匙手机扔进口袋里，一只手摸上门把手，另一只手抓起遥控器准备关掉唧唧歪歪的电视机——等等，今天有上个赛季阿森纳某场酣战的重播？

Greg的手垂了下去，他退回桌边，把遥控器放在那上面，坐下来面无表情地拿起一块还在冒热气的披萨塞进嘴里。

……还是划火柴吧。

他口袋里的手机不合时宜地震动起来，Greg对着屏幕上显示来电人的名字眨眨眼睛，在吞咽下嘴里的那口披萨时，他的手指已经自说自话地接通了电话。

“Mr. Holmes?”

“晚上好，探长。抱歉打扰了。”公务员礼貌客套的问候顺着电波传到探长耳边，“我在想，如果方便的话，不知是否有幸能够邀请到您与我共进晚餐？”

为了什么？Greg压下了自己嘴边愚蠢的问题，当然是为了Sherlock，不用说。他空着的那只手习惯性地按摩起两侧的眼眶，似乎只要一想到那个名字就开始条件反射地头疼。看来今天的球赛是泡汤了……

Greg不无遗憾地想。

“探长？”没有得到答复的公务员在电话那头又叫了一声。

“那个，行，我是说，好的。”

再见了速食和快餐！再见了足球和啤酒之夜！再见了你们这些可耻的单身汉的标志！Greg把盘子倒空扔进水池里的时候几乎要解气地唱起快乐的歌来。

哦没关系，他现在有大把的火柴可以划了。


	2. 漫无目的的走

这一年的春夏交替之际，Lestrade探长迎来了自己一个月以来的第一个休假。

睡满饱饱的一觉醒来太阳都快要落山的同时在发现冰箱里连蛋壳都没有剩下一点之后，英明神武的探长决定去外面随便吃点什么垃圾食品填填肚子。走过公寓后面街道上的路边集市时，他一眼就看到了和平时有点不一样的东西。

——草莓。鲜亮鲜亮的，红得既不嚣张也不羞涩，那是一种让人充满食欲和健康感的颜色。

至少对于伦敦人来说，本市草莓的上市才真正预示着夏季的到来，而在孩子们看来，把一小碗看上去一点都不洋气的草莓奶油冰激凌吃进肚子里之前，夏天都还在明天。

饿过头的探长犹豫了几秒，很快掏出钱买了一份冰激凌。虽然空腹吃水果和冰激凌对胃不太好，不过……

管他呢！

他用小木叉戳起一只草莓，在奶油里滚了一圈，然后一口吃掉。自制奶油特有的浓郁奶香包裹着新鲜草莓自然而不刻意的甘甜，外面有些绵软的口感并不妨碍草莓中间部分果肉丰腴冰凉的质感。感谢上帝，这座城市的饮食文化也不是一无是处的！

Greg心里感叹着，人类天性里分享喜悦的部分蠢蠢欲动，他看了看周围来来往往的陌生人——也不知道谁会跟他一样喜欢甜品……呃。他想着，又吃了一颗草莓。

科学研究表明，英国人中有相当一部分是嗜甜的。

于是探长默默整理了一下自己的关系网……Sally和Anderson相比吃东西而言，好像更喜欢擦地板之类的家务运动；Dimmock倒是也喜欢甜甜圈，考虑到他现在正在忍受Sherlock，还是不要去刺激他了；Sherlock不吃东西；John似乎只喜欢有蜂蜜配料的甜品；Molly Hooper，上个案子的证人，报童，Mycroft，停车场守夜人，酒吧里认识的朋友，Sherlock的哥哥，前妻，体育老师，便利店营业员，楼下邻居，Mycroft Holmes……

Mycroft Holmes。

探长想起来上次与这位公务员的那顿晚餐，还有他对着甜品极度虔诚的表情和吃完之后委屈的自我辩解，这让他看上去更像个真实的人了。这很好，这说明他们是可以建立平等的人类与人类之间的友谊的。

探长在心里对自己鼓励地笑了一下。也许他找到可以分享这个消息的人了。虽然在发出消息之前，他就放弃了这个想法转而把手机放回了口袋里。

也有科学研究表明，人类摄入甜食的时候，产生幸福感的多巴胺会加速分泌，并导致暂时性地、和恋爱过程中类似的智商下降现象。

另外弗洛伊德的潜意识论里曾经提到过，潜意识表现的是人的本能，这里的本能主要是指性本能。


	3. 花

什么情况……

Mycroft坐在小黑车上手上捏着一只被强行塞进手里的玫瑰花。

就因为今天是那对看上去荷尔蒙就分泌过多的小情侣周年纪念他们就能如此丧心病狂地在街上乱发玫瑰？！他们怎么就不考虑考虑后果？！他们是不是觉得这世界上所有人都跟他们一样成双成对沉浸在没有头脑的爱河里？！……

当然这些吐槽只是因为Mycroft没有弄清楚一个简单的问题——他该怎么处理这朵花。

要是Anthea今天跟来就好了，虽然让她留在办公室确实处理了不少事情……如果把花带回去，跟他苦心经营多年的Ice man形象也太不匹配了……

Mycroft眉毛跳了跳，然后他张开嘴巴，把玫瑰吃掉了。


	4. 情人节

“Anthea，今天晚上……”晚饭我要鱼肉三明治，能改成培根当然最好。

“不行，sir，今天我晚上不会陪你加班的，我请过假了，一周前。”

“是……的。”

“Bernard，下班后载我到……”那家会员制的俱乐部，今天他们的供餐好像还不错。

“抱歉，sir，今天按时下班，你答应的，三天前。”

“好……吧。”

“下午好，Dr. Watson，关于Sherlock……”他好像又惹了什么麻烦，就我了解的情况。

“Mr. Holmes，连你弟弟都知道今天是个最好别打扰别人的日子。”

“……”

“打扰了，探长，我知道Sherlock又给你加大了文案工作的难度，请允许我用一顿晚餐表示歉意。”难道今天就没有人像我一样兢兢业业地工作不在意那个无趣的日期吗！“当然了，如果您今晚有其他安排，我也是非常理解的。”

“……”探长在电话那头花了点时间消化他的复杂句式，“啊，好啊。”

他们就像心有灵犀一样在电话两头分别露出一个如释重负的微笑来。


	5. 与友人谈心

“真抱歉这个时候突然把你叫出来，不过我实在想不出来这个方面的问题还能跟谁说。”Lestrade满怀歉意地给John叫了杯啤酒。

“没事，反正我在家也是给某个家伙收拾厨房，”医生接过杯子喝了一口，“我挺乐意出来偷个闲。”

“好吧……”

“所以，是关于Sherlock？”他话音刚落，Lestrade还来不及摇头的时候，好医生的手机就响了。医生对着短信笑了一声。

“有事？”探长对咨询侦探的短信催命术深有体会。

“没有，他显然是一个人在家无聊了。”John很快地回了几个字，随手把手机翻过来放在吧台上，等着他继续刚才的对话。

“不是Sherlock，是另外一个Holmes……”

“Mycroft。”John点点头，Lestrade隐约觉得什么东西有点奇怪——可能是对方太过淡定了？考虑到医生是上过战场的，探长心想也许是自己多虑了。

“对，嗯是这样，我跟他……有点奇怪。”探长迟疑了一下说，“每次到了我得一个人吃饭的时候，他总会非常——恰巧地——邀请我共进晚餐，说是要讨论一些关于，你知道，Sherlock的事情。”

“哦……”John的话被短信铃声打断，他翻起来看了一眼，又笑了笑，但像是为了顾及Lestrade的心情他尽力收回了那个笑容，“晚餐很棒？”

“……John你这是被Sherlock传授了群嘲技能吗？”

“不，当然不是。”好医生欲盖弥彰地用酒杯遮住了笑容，“请接着说。”

“可是我们的谈话完全……几乎跟Sherlock没有关系，重点反而是他和我，还有，最近他又提出我们可以在晚餐前后一起看看戏看看电影……什么的。”

短信又来了。“你答应了？”探长尴尬地点点头。“那你一定能得到好位置，Greg。”医生边回短信边说。

“……John，我上班期间已经听了足够多的吐槽了。”

“抱歉，抱歉。”好医生结束玩笑，突然把酒杯举起来放在嘴边，“Greg，你找我来是想问，”他喝下一口酒，有点含混不清地说，“Mycroft是在追你吗？”

Lestrade的表情变得窘迫起来，他辩解着：“虽然知道不太可能，但确实……所以找你来，因为你是唯一一个了解过Holmes家的人是怎样……怎样追求别人的人。如果真的这只是一种家族礼仪之类的，我就明白是我想多了……我就放心了。”

又一条短信。Lestrade怀疑是Sherlock催促John回去。

“呃，Greg，我得说就我了解的情况而言，Sherlock和Mycroft是完全不同的人类，尤其在与其他人类的交往方面。不过按照目前的情况看来，行为能力更加人性的那位，是在用更加人性化的方式与你接近。”好医生终于履行了作为一个朋友应尽的义务，给出了一个回答。

探长好半天没有说话。他眨着眼睛凑上酒杯，连续不断地喝了好几口。就在这个过程里，医生的手机不间断地响着，短信一条一条涌进收件箱里，John看了看呆愣的探长，小心地拿起来一条条翻阅起来，笑意几乎要冲破他咬住的下唇倾泻出来。

“John？”探长回过神来，“是Sherlock叫你回去了？——你在笑什么？”

再也无法克制的医生颤抖着把手机递给被笑得心虚的探长，收件箱的界面上赫然是数十条来自某位咨询侦探的短信。

_“Mycroft. SH_ _”_

_“如此明显。SH_ _”_

_“阴险的用心和假公济私。SH_ _”_

_“如我所说。SH_ _”_

_“是。SH_ _”_

_“现在你可以告诉他了。SH_ _”_

_“想想今天上午Mycroft_ _耀武扬威的样子。SH_ _”_

_“居然被那个魔王看上了，可怜的人。命运之神如此不公。SH_ _”_

_“不。他居然很高兴！这不科学！”_

_“看看他喝酒的样子，他的手臂不必要地抬高了几公分！他在掩饰自己内心的欢欣！”_

_“不可思议John_ _不可思议！”_

_“这个世界有哪里不对。请迅速离开，家里的厨房需要清理。SH_ _”_

_“说真的。我保证下次不跟来。SH_ _”_

_“保证。SH_ _”_

_……_


	6. 夜晚

**好吧。镇定Greg** **。镇定。**

Lestrade从自己的车上下来，关车门的时候顺手理了理领口，又从车窗玻璃上瞄了一眼自己的头发，他用手抓了两下——看上去完全没有效果。

**John** **说的只是“接近”，没有明确说那是“追求”。**

他用手指摩挲了一下手掌，凭直觉和模糊的记忆往约定的咖啡馆门口走去。从那里到剧场只有几分钟的路程，他们可以在开场前先喝点什么聊一聊。他不自觉地蹭了蹭鼻子。

**至于Sherlock** **，那个小混蛋关于他哥哥的说法就没有对过。**

探长决定想些别的，比如现在已经完全落到地平线以下的太阳染得半边天空泛起难看的颜色，橙色中夹杂着蓝色和紫色，铅灰的主色调不清不楚地在上面抹了薄薄的一层，这让探长联想到了垂死的东西。

**他还说他哥哥是他的宿敌、伦敦城地下魔王、与幕后犯罪主脑相去无几的坏蛋……什么什么的呢。**

他接着向前走，咖啡店的招牌已经能够看到了，Lestrade转了转眼睛，非常容易地看到Mycroft穿着他的三件套等在道路和店外桌椅的中间，一只手撑在又细又长的黑伞上，一只手拿着怀表微微低了头在看。探长有些心虚地加快了脚步。

**再说，Mycroft** **也从来没有过多的表示过，吃饭就是吃饭，看戏就是看戏，尽管说了很多无关话题……说不定那只是朋友间的关心。没错，就是朋友间的。**

他走到离对方足够近的地方，正准备伸手或者出声的时候，Mycroft刚好收起怀表，就在他抬起头露出笑的短短一秒钟里，街道上所有的路灯和店面的招牌灯以及休闲区必备的景观灯齐齐地亮起来，突如其来的斑斓色光落在地面上和来往的行人身上，天不知在什么时候已经完全暗下来了。Mycroft和Lestrade都有一瞬间的发愣，然后他们发现对方就像是那些烂俗的爱情电影里说的那样，站在一片相对灰暗背景里——光圈的中心，浑身都散发着柔和的引人靠近的光芒。

**啊哦。**


	7. 购物

对于大部分单独生活久了的人来说，买东西是一件非常迅速而且明确的事情，只需要知道自己缺了哪些东西，分条记在脑子里，等到了购物时规划好线路，直奔目标，二话不说拿东西结账走人，这才是正确的流程。

对Mycroft亦然。

然而最近一次定制西装的时候，他考虑再三，还是在出门前回身多订了一对风格简洁的袖扣。可能是因为那不同于他平时的选择习惯，也可能是因为聪明的店主已经发现那对袖扣与他的发色完全相撞，还有可能是因为他知道Mycroft压根没有能够搭配的衬衫和西装……总之，Mycroft一厢情愿地认为店主奇怪地看了他一眼，随即露出一个了然的表情。

……这根本不可能送出去，太亲密了。坐在车上的公务员非常注意地维持自己表面的波澜不惊才没有把懊恼情绪流露出来，他已经开始盘算要把东西藏在哪里以免让自己不省心的弟弟“完全偶尔”“十分无意”地发现它。

可是——凭良心说——那真的很衬银色的头发和棕色的眼睛。


	8. 电影

“呃，你没必要每次都赶来。”探长说完这句话后马上意识到了自己的错误，公务员先生一只手还扶在车门上没有来得及关上就差点被他这一句给堵回去，他赶紧补了一句，“今天Sherlock表现挺好的。”

“我今天休假。”公务员面不改色心不跳地随口扯了句谎——不，这听起来像什么暗示或者邀请，他也补充道，“没什么事所以……”

“明白。”探长抬起一只手打断了这个满是谎言的对话。

“那么照例，感谢您，探长。”

“我很感谢你的感谢，不过抱歉Mycroft，我现在下班了，正准备开车去看场今天刚上映的电影……”

“我知道那部，内部消息，评价不错——请允许我送您到电影院？”

“……”探长用手指敲了敲桌子，好像在下什么决心，“够了，”他说，“让你的车回去吧，上我的车。”他的钥匙串在手指上绕了一圈，发出哗啦啦的清脆声音。

公务员挑了挑眉毛，堪比中央处理器的大脑一时竟没有理解探长句子里可能隐含的意思，“抱歉？”他礼貌地问道。

“上车，我可以买两张电影票的，你知道。”探长不太适应给一个Holmes做名词解释或者整句理解，不过好在那是个Holmes，他们总是那么聪明。


	9. 泡面

尽管有许多英国特产（Made in UK）在众人看来约等于是贴满了“不靠谱”的标签，例如传统美食仰望星空和羊杂布丁，例如包括帽子节在内的各种奇怪比赛和节日，例如英国政治和公务员体制……呃，至少有一点还是相当靠谱的，英国管家。英式管家是行业的典范，家政服务的经典，甚至有人的终极生活梦想就是雇到一位真正的受过训练的英式管家……所以他们把这个设定弄进了游戏了以至于那里面任何人都能请到一位管家只要你有钱……对不起扯远了。

总之，Mycroft是没有这样一个管家的——他也不想用。

超市很无聊，没错，但总比每时每刻都在工作好。况且如果又别人代劳采购生活用品的话……就不能随心所欲地买糖了。

洗涤剂漱口水牙线一类的卫生用品——有，蔬菜和水果——有，培根牛奶鸡蛋和早餐谷物——有……Mycroft一边勾着脑内的清单一边朝收银台走过去，中间被一堆促销的盒装泡面挡住了路，只好从旁边绕开——垃圾食品。Mycroft多年来养成的饮食习惯和忽上忽下的体重让他对这些东西敬而远之。

倒是看到过某些苏格兰场敬业爱岗的探长常常用这个解决午饭甚至晚饭。他想，大脑自动调出了对应的监视图像——天地良心，他只是刚巧看到过……那么几次。

于是他折回去，拿了一盒泡面丢进购物车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起麦哥，来了英国才发现英国泡面也如此难吃。


	10. 暧昧对象

右手把伞举在两人中间，左手从另一人背后保护性地绕过，搂住对方因为抽泣而颤抖的肩膀安抚地轻拍，随后搭在外侧，细心体贴地检查着雨是否会淋在衣服上，身高上的差距恰到好处，手臂自然下垂，胳膊悬空，显得又疏远又亲密。Lestrade把那位女士带到屋檐下，收起伞转过身，低下头看她，好言好语地劝说着什么。那的确是个有魅力的女性，身材相貌都相当不错，因过度惊吓而难以遏制的无声哭泣也可以谅解，未婚，性格温和，私生活很规矩，目前空窗期或是即将空窗期，从事文书工作，不算前途远大但收入也足够养活自己……坐在车里分析到这一步的Mycroft注意到那位女士已经渐渐平复了下来，Lestrade正试着向她询问一些问题。

要不是因为……Mycroft边想着边习惯性地往腿边寻找自己的小黑伞，却摸了个空。他突然接上了刚才断掉的思维。他技巧性地轻咳了一声，克制住了一个溜到嘴边的笑。


	11. 自慰

没人愿意触碰Mycroft。

看着幸存的监视器从221B传回的图像，Mycroft不得不承认自己有点悲哀。连Sherlock都有John，无论是出于友情还是别的什么。也不该这么说，从小Sherlock就是比较容易讨人喜欢的孩子——外貌上。他们的父母也鲜少掩饰自己对于那个年幼的那个的喜爱，抱着他就不愿放手，就像小孩子抱着个喜欢的娃娃，一向如此。倒也不是说他们对Mycroft不好，只是……说不上来，也许是肢体接触比较少的缘故？他们也拥抱Mycroft，但大多是节日时，那种偶尔的温馨的家庭聚会期间。

的确，他的工作也会伴随着一些必要的肢体接触，比如握手和礼节性的拥抱（Mycroft一直避免后者，也许是童年阴影？他没告诉过别人所以也没有得到过专业分析），可是那些接触更让他不适，比缺乏接触更甚——那些接触后面可能隐藏着无数恶意和算计，他得时时小心。

另一方面，Mycroft对自己的身体也没什么好感，——个不受控制狂大脑控制的躯壳，令人恶心。

总而言之，很多的原因导致了一个结果——没人愿意触碰Mycroft，哪怕是他自己。

Greg Lestrade的出现使这个情况得到了改善，首先他竟然能自然而然地触碰Mycroft，在Sherlock吸毒过量送进的医院走廊上，Lestrade就像任何一位探长那样用肢体动作安慰了担忧的亲属——当然是指Mycroft，在犯罪现场和双方办公室，他们礼貌地握过几次手，在名为表达谢意的晚餐中，在小黑车上下的过程里，Lestrade靠近他的方式如同靠近一位朋友，触碰他也就像触碰一位朋友，“我觉得……你身材很正常，很不错。”Lestrade甚至以朋友的口吻安慰他，“你该对自己好点儿，你值得这些。”

或许……比朋友多那么一点？

Mycroft瞥了一眼镜子里脱去三件套后平凡无奇的中年男人，手指将信将疑地滑过自己的身体。

他决定试着碰碰自己。他得对自己好点儿。


	12. 吸烟/喝酒

_打桥牌需要四个人，国际象棋要两个人，看书是一个人的事，只有喝酒这事，多少人都行。_

Lestrade打开门看到站在门口的是Mycroft的时候只是稍稍惊讶了一下。

“不请自来。”

“不速之客。”他们异口同声地调侃或自嘲道。

“我想如果带着礼物拜访会显得得体一些。”被让进屋里之后，公务员假惺惺地笑着，把手里的一瓶酒举起来给他看。一瓶放了十二年的勃艮第MEURSAULT地区产的Perrieres白葡萄酒。

“开玩笑吗？”探长似乎看到酒瓶里面装的不是酒而是满满的钞票。

“你觉得呢？”Mycroft把酒放在桌上，见Lestrade光是瞪着瓶子看没有动作，只好提醒他，“如果有两个杯子会比较好，不是吗？”

“今天什么日子？”探长嘟囔着从厨房里拿了开瓶器和两个杯子出来，“你要结婚了？单身汉之夜？”

Mycroft像是被逗笑了一样无奈地摇摇头，开了瓶子往杯子里倒酒。经过多年的贮藏由浅黄变到金黄乃至褐黄的液体，闻上去比新酒少了反映产地特点的果香，不过据说这是口感变得醇厚柔和层次鲜明的必要代价。

“是我的母亲今天刚叫人送给我的，从……庄园的酒窖里。”他晃了晃酒杯，凑上去慢慢喝了第一口，“尽管我从二十出头的时候就不爱喝这个了。”妈咪或许是忘记了。

“唔。”这就是上层社会。探长默默吐了句槽，专心地对付自己杯里的那些钞票。

“一个人喝有点浪费了，想起来你喜欢，所以就送来了。”

“……实在是……太惊喜，太贵重了。”他简直是不舍得让酒从喉咙里滑进胃里，只得含混不清地说。

“作为一瓶酒，能被懂得的人品尝，它的价值就已经达到了。”Mycroft又抿了一口，“顺便回答你前一个问题，今天是我生日。”而且我不想一个人。

_只有喝酒这事，多少人都行。_


	13. 给自己的一份礼物

新西装和那对袖扣一起被Anthea拿回来的时候Mycroft的嘴角细微地抽动了一下，这几乎等同于一个正常人类悔不当初地把头缩进交叉的胳膊里或者在原地仰天长笑的情感等级。

疏忽了。Mycroft承认，关于DI Lestrade的诸多事宜他都有意无意地降低了警惕，甚至到了毫无防备的地步。这件事就是例证。

现在唯一的希望就是Anthea不知道那对袖扣的式样和他买下那玩意的原意……不，她一定知道了，刚才把东西交给他的时候她从手机屏幕上抬起眼睛笑了笑。

不。

他究竟为什么要雇一个如此聪明的助手……世界上的聪明人什么时候变得这么多了？！

他一手捏着盒子一手在发际线边缘按摩，眼睛瞟到那位DI出现在221B某个监视器的画面里。

……连那套西装都很搭。

Mycroft控制着自己移开眼睛，控制着自己打开衣柜的一个抽屉，控制着自己把那只盒子放进抽屉深处。


	14. 旅游

_度假愉快，探长？MH_

**阳光明媚的法国东南部。谢谢关心。**

_我不想改变英国的任何东西，除了天气。MH_

**那是因为你可以改变英国的任何东西，除了天气。**

_抬举我了。MH_

**把你假模假样的笑收一收，在短信里你骗不了任何人。**

_如果所有的警官都和您一样洞察世事，英国的治安一定蒸蒸日上。MH_

**借您的话，抬举我了。**

**顺便，有什么事直说，我得好好享受最后一天假期。**

_真是非常抱歉，探长，说起来这件事情有些棘手。MH_

**哦。**

_是关于Sherlock_ _。以及一个比较敏感的研究基地。MH_

**哦。**

_在巴斯克维尔。其他信息等你到了会有人告诉你。MH_

**哦。**

_请别对着手机屏幕抱怨和挥拳，它是无辜的。MH_

_另外，在短信里你无法实际地攻击任何人。MH_

**你怎么知道……算了，见鬼去吧Holmes** **！**

_我会替你合法延长假期，一切费用可以报销，对于你的假日损失我承诺将尽力补偿。MH_

**一个在巴斯克维尔的假期？！**

_从您短信的语气看出来您并不满意。MH_

**不，我很满意。**

_再一次，Greg_ _，请别对着手机屏幕抱怨和挥拳，它是无辜的。MH_

DI扫了一眼短信，愤愤地把手机扔在床上，着手开始收拾行李。无辜的手机在床上高高地跳了一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“我不想改变英国的任何东西，除了天气。”据说是王尔德的名骂。


	15. 老去

Lestrade再婚之后，Mycroft的余生都过得波澜不惊，安安稳稳。新的Mrs Lestrade是个好姑娘，对，就是先前在案发现场的目击证人——跟DI共伞的那个，他们在几次约会之后发现相当合拍，自然而然地就发展了下去，一年后结的婚，平平淡淡地过了也有二三十个年头了，感情还是很好。至于Mycroft，他要忙的事情太多，等到反应过来时竟然已经是退休的年龄，独居多年也适应了一个人的生活。他跟不少人尝试过建立关系，也无可避免地对某些人产生感觉，不过到了真正闲下来的晚年，他身边还是一个人都没有。有时想起来年轻时候的事情，银发的探长温和疲倦的微笑和他们之间暧昧的默契总是莫名其妙地从脑中跳出来鲜活地上演一遍，以至于在炉火边披着毯子的年老的Mycroft会有种错觉，他是在对Lestrade的思念里突然就老了。

Mycroft是被延绵不绝的门铃声弄醒的。他系好睡袍下楼，脑中虽然条件反射地警铃大作着，却还留了一部分沉浸在混沌的梦境里，从客厅壁炉前走过时他甚至哆嗦了一下。所以在他看到门外站着的Lestrade时有种强烈的不真实感。

“你有火柴吗？”探长眼睛亮晶晶地笑起来问他。

“什么……？”……今年是几几年？他一时没有反应过来。

“真是够了……”冬天的半夜里只穿着两件单衣的探长从门里挤进来，不由分说地把尚不明所以的公务员圈进怀里，附着在外套上的凉意令人意外地舒适。然后他退开一点，侧过头找到对方的嘴唇，给了他一个温柔的吻。这就足以说明一切了，吸引是双向的。

但是Mycroft对此并不满意。他觉得这个吻结束得太快了。还有，他内心有很多想说的，爱意绵绵不绝地从心脏处涌出来，直直通到四肢百骸的每一个神经末梢，他想说他等这一刻很久了，他想说他意识到自己爱上这位探长也已经有些时日，他想说他们险些就要如梦中所见一样错过，他想说幸好你来了，他还想赞美他的头发眼睛和每一个身体细节，他还想用自己所知的一切语言表达自己的爱，他还想与他共享每一顿可能的早餐午餐和晚餐，他还想与他共度那些无人共度的情人节和生日，他甚至触碰对方也被对方触碰，想邀请他进入自己的生活，想请求他允许自己踏足他的生活，他想为他读出所有美丽的诗句，他想向他道歉，他想向他道谢，他想告诉他还有一副抽屉深处的袖扣要送给他……但是他什么都说不出来，他一向是极力克制的人，自控是他的特点，他已经惯于隐藏自己的真实感情。

他只好什么都不说，用手拉过Lestrade的衣领，抚摸他的头发，长久地亲吻他。


End file.
